


Bookmark

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: tokiya needs an abundance of bookmarks, as any bookworm would. otoya seeks to make sure he never, ever runs out.





	1. Saotome Gakuen

**Author's Note:**

> *slamming table* tokioto tokioto tokioto
> 
> the utapri tag needs more tokioto
> 
> blame any mistakes on the fact that none of this was ever written before 12am at night and that i should be studying for exams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tokiya swears he hated otoya at some point.

"Hey, Tokiya-"  
  
Tokiya didn't look up.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
He was right on a climactic part of his novel. That annoying roommate of his should wait until he's finished reading. It's been eight months and Otoya still hasn't grasped that interrupting him while reading is a surefire way to die.   
  
"Ne Tokiya, it's important!"   
  
"So was you asking me on Thursday whether you should eat the strawberry or orange lollipop first, apparently."   
  
He had never been so close to throwing one of his books at Otoya until then, only stopping seconds before as he didn't want to damage his precious literature.   
  
That's what he kept telling himself at least. Not that Otoya's eyes lighting up had have any affect on him at all when he told Otoya it didn't matter which piece of sugar and chemicals he devoured first. And his laugh that rivalled the sweetness of all the lollipops in the package absolutely did not have an adverse reaction to his attention span like the warnings on the label say.   
  
_“Oh yeah! I always forget that it doesn't matter anymore!"_   
  
Otoya's smiling visage was beaming at him. It really wasn't fair.   
  
When he smiled, no matter how genuinely manufactured it would be, everyone manages to see through it.   
  
_“Want one?"_   
  
'No. Go away. Leave me alone.' was right on his tongue but his stupid heart had to accept the lollipop before his brain caught up from being dazed by Otoya's hopeful expression.   
  
It was good. Otoya gave him the strawberry one.   
  
In the end, Tokiya concluded that it wasn't as sweet as Otoya's laugh after all. There was no competition from the very beginning.   
  
“I swear on Natsuki's limited edition European exclusive Piyo-chan glasses - that only a hundred of were produced - that this is way more important this time!"   
  
Tokiya sighed, in a tone that _maybe_ could be considered as fond if Tokiya himself decided to linger on the thought, and slipped a bookmark into the middle of the pages. The book snapped shut in his left hand and he gave Otoya a look that could even shut Ren up from a tangent on his most successful pick up lines.   
  
A downgrade from the usual glare that actually managed to calm Satsuki down from immediate slaughter to injuring everyone instead last week.   
  
"What is it then?" he felt his eyebrow twitch.   
  
“Here-"   
  
Otoya's hands shot out from behind his back, revealing something laminated, and offered it to him.   
  
“I'm not fixing anything Ittoki."   
  
"No, no, it's a present I made for you! And I didn't break anything at all! E-Except maybe the glue stick and Ringo-sensei's laminating machine. But that's it, I swear! Actually I forgot about your hole puncher and-"   
  
"Please for the love of God stop right there."   
  
A gift?   
  
For him?   
  
Even though he'd been nothing but cold and curt to Otoya?   
  
Otoya giggled.   
  
"Ne, take it then!"   
  
He picked the attempt at a rectangular shape up and avoided analysing how nice brushing his fingers against Otoya's hand felt in the meantime.   
  
The paper encased in plastic had scrawls that he recognised from anything that Otoya owned that could be drawn on. To the best of his knowledge, music notes didn't have huge smiling faces on them. In fact, he was certain Hyuga-sensei would give him a lower grade if he saw faces on his notes.   
  
He should start copying Otoya's drawings for HAYATO's music. Then maybe they'd let him sing again.   
  
Otoya had written nonsensical phrases all over the back side too, like "I believe in you!" and "Do your best!".   
  
A hole puncher had been used to allow a bunch of bright red thread through the top, some glittery pom poms attached to the end irritating his eyes.   
  
“I made a bookmark for you! You were all grumpy a few days ago when you couldn't find another bookmark for the new book you bought, so I decided to just make you one instead. Do you like it, huh?"   
  
He had his theory that Otoya was just an oversized puppy that Shining let into his room to vex him. And with the way he was jumping around now, he was about to call animal control.   
  
The bookmark was entirely useless. He'd already bought a sturdier replacement from the store yesterday. The design was much more subtle and aligned with his tastes perfectly anyway. This was something Otoya would use if he read anything longer than a comic book. Or didn't dog ear his books to hell. It would be completely out of place from his existing collection as well.   
  
"I love it, Otoya."   
  
If only he could speak from his heart like this in his song lyrics.

Then he would've said, “I love you,” instead.


	2. Master Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tokiya suddenly has friends now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who left a kudos or a comment on the first chapter, you all really helped in giving me motivation to continue this. i've been writing for years now but this is my first multi chapter commitment. i really hope this meets your expectations and you enjoy it. the tokioto tag is actually gathering dust.

He finally found some time to open up his latest book, this time one that Masato lent him. He would've gone out to buy his own copy, but with the amount of work they all have with the master course, he can barely catch a breath.   
  
With no distracting roommate and no annoying mentor in the room with him, it should've been absolutely perfect to burn through a good portion of the novel. He even had the whole couch to himself. Usually Otoya would be on the other side while playing his guitar or a loud, annoying video game. He was convinced that it was the game’s annoying sound effects that made it hard for him to concentrate on his book, not the desire to pull Otoya closer, on to his lap maybe, and kiss his forehead that was creased in concentration.   
  
Today was no different, even without Otoya looking desirable in the room.   
  
He had been lost in his thoughts in a bout of overthinking; an unfortunate side effect of an empty, quiet dorm.   
  
If someone told him a year ago that he would've finally left HAYATO behind him and manage to debut as Tokiya Ichinose, he would've thought that would be the obvious outcome of his hard work.   
  
Now, if that same person continued with the fact that he would manage to convince Saotome to let him debut as a group with the same people he thought were competition, he would've scoffed at the pure ridiculousness and told them to snap out of their delusions.   
  
No one ever defies Saotome. And he definitely didn't need any friends. Debuting as a solo artist would've pushed his career further, way quicker than relying on other people.   
  
If someone else told him that Otoya would become his best friend and sometimes he'd have the strange urge to just go up and kiss the living daylights out of him, he'd probably ask them to leave his vicinity because they were probably crazy.   
  
Yet look at him now. he's having  _ fun _ working with STARISH. Singing finally feels enjoyable now, helped by the fact that he gets to hear Otoya's beautiful voice beside him while working as a group.   
  
When he realised that getting any reading done would be futile, he grabbed his bookmark from the coffee table to mark his page for later. Maybe he could get some reading during his breaks tomorrow. The bright red obnoxious pom poms managed to catch his eye.   
  
A reminder to how different of a person he is now compared back when Otoya gave him the gift. He felt a fond smile on his lips at the sight of the cute drawings on the front.   
  
He remembers when he lost the ability to smile. Now, he can't imagine a life without friends to lean on anymore.   
  
After Otoya's bookmark, it was as if a barrier between them shattered. He allowed himself to visibly enjoy Otoya's antics now instead of telling the boy to be quiet. Otoya took full advantage of his sudden change of heart, constantly pestering him with random questions. It wasn't until when Otoya's head had managed to find its way onto his shoulder and he fell asleep laying on him that he realised that  _ maybe  _ he didn't hate Otoya anymore.   
  
The sound of the front door opening and slamming shut at a speed that he would've assumed impossible before now snapped him out of his thoughts.   
  
"Tokiya, I'm home! And I have a present for you!" Otoya shouted, sounding completely out of breath. He must have sprinted home from the recording studio. The familiar sound of him flinging his shoes off in two random directions made him sigh. He would be the one cleaning that up later. No matter how many times he lectures Otoya, he still manages to fling his shoes in two opposite directions.

He didn’t have time to put his book down before Otoya made a running jump right in his direction.

“Otoya! Wait, what are you doing?! No st-”

Otoya’s body landed on the other side of the couch, displacing him from his comfy spot on the other side.

“Heh, do you not trust my ability to jump on to the sofa? I’ll have you know that Rei-chan and I practise this every day,” Otoya giggled, scooting closer to him.

“Does he make you practise the part where you both injure yourselves and I have to bring you both to the hospital?”

“Actually he did ment-”

“Don’t answer that.”

He exhaled and placed the novel down on the table. He turned to face Otoya’s bright, excited eyes.

“So, you said you have a gift? It better be ten hours of silence from you.”

“It’s even better, trust me! I only just received it when I left the studio and I asked for it months ago, so I ran all the way up here to give it to you. Here!”

Otoya produced a bookmark from his jacket pocket and handed it to him. The first thing he noticed was that it felt more solid than the laminated sheet Otoya first gave him. The bookmark had an image of Otoya and him while performing Maji Love 1000%, at the part right before Ren and Masato start singing. The photographer captured the moment right when their eyes met.

“Well, you did say you could never have too many bookmarks. So I put in a special request for a more professionally done one a while ago. I know you’ve been reading less now because we’re all busier than when we used to be students but I hope you'll still be able to make use of it. Do you like it, huh Tokiya?”

He let his actions speak for themselves.

Otoya’s lips did taste sweeter than that lollipop after all. He should probably stop letting his heart take control of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feedback and kudos are really appreciated. thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and kudos are appreciated, thank you for reading. let's hope i can continue this cause i got,,,, plans,,,,
> 
> twitter and tumblr: @chromatosalad i cry about tokiya, otoya, exams, and mamo and i need more mutuals.


End file.
